High School Blues! - TMNT
by NeonXra
Summary: With the turtles turned human, they see no other option than to go to school. There Donnie meets one of the most popular girls in school: Kayla Simmons. Her friends dissagree of her liking of Donnie, but Kayla knows there's more than meets the eye. When they find a way to turn back into their old selfs, Donnie must chose. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**With the turtles turned human, they see no other option than to go to school. There Donnie falls for one of the most popular girls in school: Kayla Simmons. Her friends don't really like Donnie, but Kayla knows there's more than meets the eye. But when they find a way to turn back, Donnie get a bit uncertain of what he wants. Turning back and hoping Kayla would accept him for who he is or stay human and keep living a lie? **

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Donnie wasn't sure how high school would be. Sure, he had heard things from Angel. But he wasn't quite sure how to handle the whole 'being a genius' thing. If he showed it, he would sure as hell be called a nerd or something. And at you're first day of school that's something that needs to be avoided. Plus the fact he'd draw alot of attention made it even worse.

Mikey seemed quite cheery about the whole 'going to school' thing. He never saw things as a difficult challenge and couldn't wait to see what and how many new friends he'd make there. He noticed his older brother looking worried and smirked.

"Donnie, nervous for school already?", he teased, knowing school didn't start until after a week of vacation. Donnie looked up and sighed. "You've got easy speaking Mikey; you don't have to hide from the entire school how smart you are".

Raph, who just walked in, chuckled. "Well, he do gotta hide him from girls; this guy might turn into a stalker or somethin'!", he said. Mikey glared at him but rested the case anyways. Donnie smiled as he looked through his schedule once more.

His subjects were quite easy and the day seemed simple. After each of his classes, he had a fourty-five minute break. Enough to do some homework or explore the school. And by school he meant library. He sighed when he saw how monday would start off for him.

"Three hours biology and then a break", he mumbled to himself, "The teacher better be a good entertainer".

Before he knew it, Mikey snatched his schedule away from the table. "Dude. Chill. We have a week off remember?", he asked as he folded the schedule and handed it quickly to his brother, who seemed to raise hell on him if he didn't give it back soon.

"I know that, I just like to be prepared", Donnie claimed and placed the schedule in his bag agian. Honestly, he couldn't wait for school to start. He stayed curious on how easy or hard the subjects would be, who would be joining his classes and most of all, if he'd meet someone who'd like him for who he was, not _what. _

* * *

**It's quite short, I know, but this is just a prologue. The real chapter will be coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

Today was the day. The guys finally went to school. When they came there, they were suprised. The school was huge. Once inside, Raph felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a shorter girl standing in front of him. Raph frowned.

Her face seemed quite familiar, with a pair of soft green eyes looking at him. When the girl smiled it clicked.

"Ally!", Raph heard Mikey yell as he hugged their friend. They knew her since they were four and had been good friends ever since. Raph would never admit this out loud, but AJ had really turned into a beautiful girl. Raph did have a crush on her a time ago, but she was to oblivious to notice.

But now things seemed diffrent between them.

"Yeah, yeah Mike. I get that you missed me, now let me go!", AJ said as she tried to pry Mikey off her.

Once she succeeded, she smirked. "Never thought I say this, but you guys look really good as humans", she said ansd saw their concerned faces. AJ waved with her hand. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul".

She frowned when she saw Donnie's face. He looked like a kid in a candy store. When she followed the trail to where he was looking, she smirked. He was looking at a friend of hers, Kayla Simmons.

Kayla was one of the most popular girls in school. But she was one of those you'd think desserves it. Kayla was always happy, cheery and willing to help someone out. Her 'friends' on the other hand, were real bitches.

AJ still couldn't understand why she left her old group for them. But she did understand why Donnie fell for her. Kayla was not only one of the prettiest girls in school, also one of the smartest.

Donnie seemed captivated by the blonde girl with curly hair. He blinked when she looked their way and smiled. Quickly Donnie turned to face Aj. "Was she looking at me or?", he questioned, not knowing Kayla had already walked their direction. AJ chuckled. He seriously had no idea she was standing behind him.

"Excuse me", she started. Donnie turned around and felt himself turn red. Kayla giggled as she saw it. "I have never seen anyone of you here, except AJ", she waved at her friend. "Are you guys new here?", she asked. Donnie could hear a faint Irish accent. He gave a short nod. "We've transferred from another school", Mikey lied with a big smile. Since Donnie seemed in no shape for an proper answer.

Kayla nodded and looked over at Donnie, who seemed frozen up. Her face showed concern. "Hey are you okay?", she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. Donnie blinked and gave sheepish grin. "Yeah. I'm good, thanks", he answered. Kayla tilted her head and smiled. She seemed to feel quite comfortable around him, AJ thought to herself.

"What subject do you guys have now?", Kayla asked as the bell rang. As soon as they could remember everyone went to class. Except Donnie who tried to remember what kind of class he had. Kayla chuckled and grabbed his backpack. "Here", she handed him his schedule. "Science", he said and a part of him was hoping that Kayla had the same subject.

She smiled. "Me too! We need to find a partner for a project. Kind of cheezy if ya ask me", she said and she walked along with him to class. He chuckled. "Well, I'll manage", he said. Kayla smiled. "You can be my partner", she offered. Donnie knew he shouldn't be to hasty with answering. "I'd like that Kayla".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two.

Leo sighed as he entered the classroom where others were sitting already. They were nearly no seats left. He didn't wanted to sit first row so that left the seat next to a brunette. The girl seemed around his age. She looked up when she noticed his presence. The girl showed a gorgous smile. Leo felt his heart race a little when he looked at her.

"Uhm h-hello", he said. The girl smiled. "Hey", she said. Leo looked at the whiteboard. 'Homework assignment for today'. The girl took her notes out of her backpack and gave it to him. "Here, you still have time to copy", she answered as Leo looked a bit confused at her note. He genuinely got it and gave a nod. "Thanks", he said and quickly copied it down.

"Thanks again", he said. "I'm Leo by the way".

The girl gave a nod. "Maxime. Call me Max", she answered. Leo smiled and nearly fell off his chair when he heard the teacher yell across the room. "So the new guy is already hitting on one of my students?!".

"N-no sir!", he said and both Leo and Max blushed.

The teacher chuckled as he contiued the lesson of today. Max chuckled. "He's one of the most fun teachers around. Don't pay to much attention to him", she said. Leo gave a small smile. "I noticed", he said and they both chuckled lightly as they payed attention to the lesson.

* * *

Kayla smiled as Donnie seemed really focused on todays assignment. The new student had really sparked her interest. He seemed honest but then again mysterious. Donnie looked up and saw Kayla look at him. He blushed lightly and stretched his back. "This is quite simple", he stated as he looked Kayla in the eyes.

"Really? I'm not dumb, but science is one of my worst subjects", she said as she looked through the glass jar.

Donnie chuckled. "I could give you some extra lessons?", he offered. Kayla looked up and smiled. Usually she wouldn't agree so quickly. But Donnie seemed diffrent. He seemed genuine and definately not in for anything more than just extra lessons. "I'd love to, uhm, how about after school? School's usually open till five 'cause of after school activities", she said.

Donnie thought about it. His brothers wouldn't mind, as long as he was home before dinner.

"Okay, sounds good", he said and looked on the blackboard. "Homework?", Donnie sighed. Kayla chuckled. "Read one chapter. I know that one, it's not so long, I say in 30 minutes you're all done", she assured him. He gave a nod. "Right. Since I'll probably have nothing better to do", Kayla chuckled. Donnie smiled and wrote down the homework.

He was certain he'd remember it but still it would come in handy to have it written down.

After class Donnie had a diffrent class than Kayla. He sighed as he looked on the schedule. "Biology?", he noticed AJ walking the same direction. "Ally!", the redhead halted and smirked. "Donatello. Good to see ya. How was class?", she asked in a teasing manner. Donnie chuckled as they walked to class. "Great. Kayla and I will be science partners for this semester", he said. AJ smiled. "Great start as a human Don", she said. He gave a nod and seemed happier than he was when he first walked in here.

"So how are you and Raph?", AJ stopped in her tracks. "What?", she asked in slight confusion. Donnie thought she already knew Raph most likely had a crush on her. He quickly changed the subject. "So uhm, how do you think Mikey's holding up?".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three.

**Sorry it took so long guys! Hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

Mikey sighed as he sat down in drama class. His expectations of it, weren't really high. He'd be happy if it wasn't a class where everybody sang everything they said. Mikey sank a little in his seat and sighed. He knew none of this class and neither of his brothers were there. Ally wasn't here to help either. So it was just Mikey. He sighed again and heard a giggle next to him.

When he looked up, he saw a girl with light brown eyes and light blonde hair. All in all the girl looked like an angel. "Why are you sitting all the way here?", she asked. Mikey shrugged. "I dunno. Seemed logical for the new guy", he answered. The girl smiled and grabbed him by the wrist. Mikey blushed a bit but let her. "What's you're name actually?", she asked as they both sat down.

"Michelangelo", Mikey answered. Then he looked up in her eyes. "What's yours?".

A small smile came across the face of the girl before she answered; "My names Miranda Stan".

* * *

It was finally lunchtime after a hour listening to stories about world war two. Sure it was interesting, but the teacher was so boring that Leo nearly fell asleep. Luckily there was someone who'd keep him awake, Max.

Now he had another problem. The only ones who were at lunch were his class. And none of his brothers or Ally were around. So he had to sat alone. Leo sighed. Great first day, he thought to himself.

Over at another table, Max sat with her friends. "The new guy's pretty cool", one of her friends, Amanda said. She was known for stealing boyfriends and being... Slutty. She was nice but went from one guy to another. And Max was starting to like this new guy. He was a bit mysterious, but very nice and definately not bad looking.

Leo noticed Max looking at him and smirked a little. Max saw it and turned her head away, blushing. Leo kept looking at the girl with a big smile before he saw something popping up in front of him. His attention was directly drawn away.

"Mikey!", his younger brother smiled. "Hey Leo, were you checking that girl out?".

Leo glared at his brother before talking. "Yeah, you're blocking my view", he snarled. Mikey frowned. "Bad first few hours?", he asked. Leo sighed. "Sorry. I just.. I kind of like her, I think".

AJ and Donnie just came by. "Who?", Ally said with a smirk. Raph walked in the cafateria. He noticed AJ and swallowd a bit. "Hey guys, whats going on?", he asked as he saw Leo looking a bit angry. "He has a crush, but he aint the only one", AJ said and nudged Donnie in the side. He growled a bit. "I do not. For the record, _Ally Jane_, we're just lab partners", he said. Donnie knew AJ hated it when they'd call on her full name.

AJ stuck her tongue out and smiled after it. "It's not a bad thing Don. It's pretty funny to see you panic when you see her", she teased and along with her, everyone laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four.

"Careful!".

Donnie smiled as he poured the white liquid substance in the bowl. Kayla peeked over his shoulder. "Are you sure this is gonna work?", she asked him. Donnie turned to face her and she blushed a little, noticing how close they were. "Yeah, I got this", he said, completely calm. Kayla smiled and nodded as she took a look in her book.

"It's actually quite easy", she said. Donnie smiled. "Yeah, you just need to have a good teacher".

Kayla smiled bright. "Thank you so much Donnie", she said and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Well, I gotta go", she said and nodded. "Thanks again", she said and waved at him before closing the door behind her. Donnie leaned against the table and sighed. The girl wasn't only beautiful, but also smart. AJ was right. Kayla is amazing.

* * *

When Donnie came home, the others were already busy with dinner. And the girls they met during class. Splinter nodded in approval when the subject passed onto AJ. "Ally Jane is a remarkable girl. Quite simple but also free spirited. You need someone like that, Raphael".

Mikey, Leo and Donnie chuckled upon seeing Raph turn as red as his mask was.

"I don't like her, she's just a friend", he muttered. The others laughed even harder this time. "Admit it Leo, you have a thing for that Max girl!", he sorted towards his older brother. Splinter chuckled a little. It was amusing to see how the boys already had feelings towards some girls. "Leonardo, why don't you tell us more about this girl?", his master asked. Leo swallowed. "Well. She's not quite tall, but she makes fun of that. She's kind and willing to help anyone, popular or not. She's Irish, and uhm.. well, she's certainly not ugly".

Splinter nodded in approval again. Donnie chuckled and that drew attention. "How was you're date with Kayla?", Mikey asked. Donnie smiled as he thought of the blonde curly haired girl. "It was great", he said and he gained snorts all around.

"You sound like a girl", Raph said a smirking forming. Donnie shrugged. "I at least admit I like a girl", he chuckled when Raph was ready to charge at him. "I can figure things out for you. I share a few classes with AJ. And no I don't like her", he said quickly as an assurance. Raph sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine", he answered.

* * *

"Spill Kay, why are ya smileing like an idiot", Max held the lamp close to her friends face. Kayla giggled and pushed it away. "Max, I hate you interrogating me like I've commited some kind of murder", she said, sounding upset, but smileing bright. Max smirked. "Spill!", she nearly yelled with a smile.

Kayla nodded. "Fine, fine! Ease up Maxie. Know that guy who helped me after school with science?", Max gave it a thought. "Oh the guy with the brown hair who was sitting next to Leo who waved at you", she said and nodded. "He seems cool".

Kayla blushed a little thinking about him.

Max choeed. "Oehhh you have a crush on him!".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five.

It was an early morning and Ally Jane was already doing her hair and make up. Her older sister Ashley walked in, yawned and frowned. "You do realize how late it is?", she asked. AJ nodded. "Have to start at 8:30 today", she answered and contiued her morning activity. At times Ashley couldn't quite understand her sister, but she let her.

AJ sighed as she glanced over to pictures that hung on her wall. One was with the guys, April and Casey. The other was with Raph that Mikey sneaky took. She smiled like an idiot seeing that picture. AJ sighed. If Raph knew that she had a huge crush on him, their friendship wouldn't be the same anymore. She doubted if they'd still be friends if he found out.

After half an hour AJ managed to get right on time into class, leaving some of her classmates to laugh at her for nearly falling into the classroom. She got up and smirked like a goof. Donnie always used to tell her that she'd be more Mikey's type of girl, but she knew they both didn't have _those_ feelings for each other. Sure, they loved making jokes with and about each other, but it would never lead to a relationship, due to the fact that AJ needed a guy who'd hold her down a notch.

She apologized to the teacher and looked for a place to sit, the only seat being left.. was next to Raph. AJ sighed a little. First thing in the morning being confronted with you're crush. Raph sat there, lazily in his chair with his arm over the arm rest and smirked as he got sight of AJ.

Ally Jane blushed a bit as she sat down. Her first plan was to ignore him, but she knew sure as hell Donnie would confront her on that later and then probably everyone knew. So she decided to follow her moms advice, stay yourself.

"AJ",

It seemed that she didn't hear him. Raph growled a little. "Ally", he tried again. Still no response. Getting a little angrier. "AJ!".

Everyone shot their head into their direction. AJ turning as red as a tomato, hid her head behind her long brown/blonde hair. Raph seemed in no shape to say something either, leaving the class to laugh.

"Great", AJ sighed after class finished and everyone was on their way to their other lessons. Raph had his arms crossed and seemed a bit grumpy. "Sorry I didn't answer, I was trying to pay attention to the lesson", she said after five minutes of silence. Raph chuckled. "The lesson or the new substitude teacher?".

Since a few days they had a new teacher since the old one had retired. He was a few years older then most of the classmates but sure as hell not bad looking. "Nah, not really into him. Besides, I don't want competition when I'm in love with someone", Raph felt a smirk coming up. "Me neither, or the girl must be so worth it", he said.

AJ let out a snort. "You'd like anything blonde, curves and no brains", she said and nudged him in the side. Raph smiled. "You're mistaken my friend", he said. AJ frowned. "Now you sound like Donnie", she poked him. "Stop it".

Raph chuckled. AJ sure as hell still had her sense of humor. "Sorry. Well, do we share other classes?", he asked but AJ had her mind on something else. "PROM!", she gasped as she looked at the poster which announcent a big prom in a few weeks. Raph stood next to his friend, hands in his pockets and a faint smile. "I thought you didn't like girly things?".

AJ smirked. "No, but I like proms", she said, "It's an opportunity for guys to ask the girl they have a crush on!", she said. "If you haven't noticed, I'm quite the hopeless romantic person", she smiled. Raph chuckled. "I noticed AJ, I noticed".

* * *

"Good morning Donnie", Kayla smiled as the guy nearly threw his books in the air. "M-morning Kayla", he stuttered a little and showed a smile. Max stood by her locker watching Kayla trying to 'flirt' with Donnie.

Before she knew it, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, making her gasp and turn. "Leo!", she said and hit him in the side. "Don't ever do that again!", she said with a light smile. Leo peeked over her head, since he was almost a head taller. "Donnie's trying to flirt with Kayla?", he asked. Max shrugged. "Thought it was the other way around honestly", she admitted and smiled. She was glad to see Kayla so happy to have met someone with the same interests.

"So Max", Leo started. She immediately turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Yes?", she asked. Leo felt his heart speed up. "Uhm.. So... D-do you.. Got to p-prom in a f-few weeks?", Max chuckled. "Never seen you so nervous around me before. And yeah, I think I'm going", she said a bit hesitately. Leo smiled. "Great", he said.

Kayla peeked over her shoulder. Max seemed really comfortable with Leo. Kayla sighed. Before she wanted to ask Donnie if he was going to prom, Greg came around the corner. Greg was a guy who could get any girl, except four. That would be; Kayla, Max, AJ and Miranda. But he was only really interested in Kayla.

"Hey Kay", he said and winked at her. Kayla rolled her eyes and backed away towards Donnie. "Uhm, hey Greg", she said, sounding more bored than ever. Donnie wasn't sure what to do or to say, but Kayla seemed to handle herself by pulling him with her.


End file.
